


Strip Poker

by rynling



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, Hypothetical Backstory, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynling/pseuds/rynling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hotshot airship pilots arrive at the conclusion that the games played with no pants are the best type of games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker

"I believe I win," Setzer said, laying out a straight flush. 

"This really isn't fair," Daryl replied, laying down her hand. "You had on more clothing to begin with."

"Don't be a sore loser."

Daryl rolled her eyes and took a deep sip from the glass beside her. "You also cheated."

"Come now. How could I have done such a thing? Obviously I'm well past the point of having any tricks up my sleeve." Setzer gestured at himself. He was sprawled across a chaise with his shirt open and sleeves unbuttoned. 

Daryl glared at him from the other side of the card table. "I believe the term is 'deck stacking'?"

"How astute of you to notice. Heavens forbid you were card counting."

"At least one of us is still sober enough to count."

"Rest assured I counted every piece of jewelry you counted as clothing." 

"My, I do believe that's my cue to retire for the night. This _has_ been fun," Daryl declared, rising to her feet.

"Wait," Setzer said, raising a finger. "Not just yet. You lost this round. Ante up." 

Daryl stood, clad only in her shorts with a scarf across her shoulders. "Good night, Setzer." 

Setzer sat up and grinned up at her. "How ignoble of you, backing out of an obligation." 

"Fine then." Daryl drew her scarf from around her shoulders and tossed it at Setzer.

In a fluid motion, Setzer plucked the scarf from the air. 

"Talk about not fair." Setzer raised an eyebrow. "I seem to recall you discarding this with your losing hand a few turns ago. I smell something fishy here."

"And I smell a drunk man who doesn't know when the party's over."

"It was a good party, wasn't it," Setzer remarked. 

Indeed it had been. Setzer and Daryl, owners and operators of the world's first and only airship, shared between them the most lucrative technological expertise in the history of humankind since the War of the Magi. They knew how to make things, and they knew how to make things fly, but the process through which they had attainted this knowledge had left them deeply in debt. It was in their best interests to sell an exclusive contract for their blueprints to the highest bidder. The pair had therefore flown across the ocean to Jidoor to hold a party for the wealthy elite of the city aboard the Falcon, their experimental prototype. 

Daryl regarded Setzer coolly, her arms crossed over her chest. They had spent the night drinking and socializing. While she had discussed absurd amounts of money with the more sober among the crowd, he had bet absurd amounts of money on card games. 

Setzer closed the distance between them and draped the scarf around her shoulders. He was standing very close to her.

"It seems as if you've grown bored," he said. "The one thing I can't stand is when people around me are bored." 

Still holding the scarf, he drew Daryl to him and kissed her. She kissed him back. It was the most natural thing in the world. 

"The problem with men," she said, breaking away from him, "is that they're boring." 

Setzer grinned at her. "Perhaps I can prove you wrong."

"While tempting, your offer doesn't seem worth the trouble. I might even bet on it. The odds are in my favor."

Setzer grinned ever wider. "Do you really believe that?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then, let's make a bet, shall we?"

Setzer's good humor was contagious. Daryl found herself grinning as well. "What are you suggesting?" 

Setzer leaned against the card table. It was a beautiful piece of work, large and stable enough to accommodate a sizeable group of players. Setzer ran his hand across its surface, which was littered with the various remains of the evening. 

"How about this," he offered. "I'll give you five minutes. If you can make me come in five minutes, you win. I will admit that men are boring."

"And if you win?"

"Then we'll take things from there." 

"This hardly seems like a fair game." 

"How so?"

"Five minutes seems awfully optimistic." 

"It's up to you. If you want, you can put on your clothes, and I can put on my clothes, and we can keep drinking until morning.

As Setzer spoke, Daryl noticed that, although he was still smiling, he was no longer laughing. At some point, this had become a serious matter to him. Daryl was intrigued. 

"All right, fine. I accept your wager, but you'll owe me more than an admission of your own ineptitude when I win. Now get that garbage off the table so you can lie down on it."

As Daryl looked on, Setzer cleared the table of bottles and cards and chips and discarded clothing with startling efficiency. Daryl noticed that he was already hard. 

Setzer climbed onto the table. He sat cross-legged and looked at Daryl. Although the sleeves of his open shirt were loosely pooled around his elbows, he produced a watch on a silver chain from his hand like a magician. He moved his eyes to the watch and then returned his gaze to Daryl. 

"You have five minutes." 

Daryl climbed onto the table and sat down directly into Setzer's lap. With her face inches away from his, she playfully pushed against his chest. 

Setzer held the back of the hand holding the watch to his forehead and mimed a swoon. "Oh, you brute!" he cried. 

"Beg me not to defile your purity," Daryl laughed.

"You knave, how dastardly that you should pluck the flower of a delicate – " 

Setzer's words ended abruptly as Daryl slid forward along the length at his hips. Briefly catching a glimpse at how his face had contorted with pleasure, she brought her lips to his nipple and touched it with her tongue. It hardened instantly. Daryl took it between her teeth as she shifted herself off of Setzer's body, unbuttoned his pants, and tugged them down. He sprang up to meet her hand. Daryl smiled as she trailed her mouth down his belly. This would take no time at all. 

Grasping the base of his cock with one hand and bracing herself against his hips with the other, Daryl dispensed with the preliminaries and took all of him into her mouth. She heard him gasp quietly. As she circled him with her tongue, his breathing grew heavier. When his cock grew even more swollen, she withdrew her mouth and began to move her hand. She shifted the skin lightly but moved her thumb roughly over the tip. Shifting her eyes upward, she saw that Setzer had propped himself up on his elbows to watch her. His eyes hadn't lost their gleam. 

Meeting Daryl's eyes with his own, Setzer's grin widened. "No, no, stop, you can't do things like this to me, I will be _ruined_." 

"Don't be silly. You love it."

"Okay, you got me," Setzer laughed. Daryl increased the speed of her hand, sliding the tip of Setzer's cock through her fingers on the down stroke. She gripped him tighter as her hand moved along him. Setzer had shut his eyes. His nipples were sharp points of color against his chest, which rose and fell as he drew shallow breaths. Daryl dug her thumb into the small hollow above Setzer's hip. She lowered her face to his chest again and brought her tongue to one of his nipples. Setzer made a small sound and arched his chest. Her hand continued to move at his waist. He couldn't possibly get any harder, but he still hadn't come. 

"Hey," Setzer said, shifting himself to stop her hand with his own. He moved to lay side by side on the table with Daryl. His face was once again inches from hers. "Time's up," he said. 

"You can't be serious," Daryl said. She tried to free her hand from Setzer's, but he only held her tighter. 

"I'm very serious," Setzer said, moving away from her and dangling the watch between their faces. "You were just enjoying yourself so much that you didn't notice."

"You've got to be kidding," Daryl said, wiping her mouth with the back of her free hand. 

"You lost the bet, and now you have to pay up."

"What do you have in mind?" Daryl asked as Setzer slid his leg around hers and maneuvered himself on top of her. 

"Now I get five minutes," he said, bringing her hand above her head and dropping the watch into it. The silver felt cool against the skin of her palm. 

Daryl looked up at Setzer. "What do you think you can do in five minutes?"

"I can do whatever I want." 

Still holding Daryl's wrist with one hand, Setzer slid his other hand down her stomach and into her shorts. He moved his fingers across her, tracing slow circles. Daryl squirmed away from the pressure of his fingers, but he pushed her down with the palm of his hand and gradually increased his tempo. 

Daryl grew warm beneath his hand. Setzer drew a wishbone shape around and above her but made no move to enter her. Despite herself, Daryl was filled with longing.

"Why didn't you come?" she asked. 

"Because I already came twice tonight."

As Setzer's hand worked against her, Daryl felt herself rising to meet him. 

"Once at the beginning of the night, when you walked in. It was the way your dress hugged you; it drove me crazy. I couldn't just walk around like that."

Setzer's voice was close to Daryl's face, and she could feel his breath against her ear. The heat under his hand continued to build.

"The second time, you were talking to some ridiculous man. He was all but bending over to look down your dress. You turned away from him and smiled at me, and I had to excuse myself again." 

She felt herself losing to him. She turned her face against his ear. "Why tonight?" she asked. 

Setzer pressed his face into her neck. "You think this is just tonight?" 

Daryl gasped as Setzer's fingers danced across her. There was no way that she could resist the wave gathering momentum inside her. 

Setzer stilled his hand.

"Why did you stop?"

Daryl could feel Setzer smile against her neck. He moved his hand over hers and closed it around the watch. 

"Time's up." He kissed her neck, and then her chin. "But I could keep going." 

Daryl turned to him, and her mouth found his. 

They kept going.

* * * * *

Afterwards, they lay together on a bed deep within the ship's hull. 

"I think tonight went well," Daryl said. 

"It went better than well. Daryl, we're going to be rich." 

"Is that what you care about? Money?"

"I'm not going to lie, I love money."

"I think you like gambling it all away."

Setzer propped himself up on his elbows and smiled down at her. "You know I never lose." 

Daryl raised a hand to the back of Setzer's head and drew him to her. 

After a few moments, Setzer continued talking. "Once the money comes in, we can build another airship. One that will fly faster, and higher."

Daryl stroked Setzer's hair. "I get to keep this one."

"Fine. You can keep this one."

"There's nothing wrong with the Falcon."

"We'll see."

"I'll race you."

"But I'll win."

"Do you want to bet?" Daryl asked. 

Setzer brought his lips to hers. "Of course I do."


End file.
